doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:3ª temporada de Padre de familia
Cuernavaca, México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2001-2003 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Segunda Temporada |sucesor = Cuarta temporada |direccion_casting = }} La tercera temporada de Padre de familia se estrenó en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX el 11 de julio de 2001 y finalizó el 9 de noviembre de 2003 siendo cancelada hasta su regreso en 2005. Producción *Debido a que el doblaje de esta temporada se realizó en Cuernavaca todo el cast fue cambiado a igual que la temporada siguiente luego de que la serie regresara. *Esta es la única temporada doblada en Doblajes París debido a su cancelación en el 2003, y cuando regreso en el 2005 fue doblada nuevamente en México D.F. en un estudio diferente. *El doblaje de esta temporada se caracterizo por el uso de modismos y mexicanismos con las que contó. *A diferencia de las temporadas anteriores, el personaje del Señor Weed habla con acento francés, excepto en el episodio "Griffin va a Washington" en el que es interpretado por un actor desconocido. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #29: Adicción en la familia (The Thin White Line) Episodio #30: Brian en Hollywood (Brian Does Hollywood) Episodio #31: Griffin va a Washington (Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington) Canciones *El nombre del Sr. Weed es pronunciado como "Wed" en lugar de "Wid" Episodio #32: Adiós a la almeja ebria (One if by Clam, Two if by Sea) Episodio #33: El complejo de Peter (And the Wiener is...) Episodio #34: Muertos vivientes (Death Lives) Episodio #35: Arma mortal (Lethal Weapons) Episodio #36: El primer romance de Meg (The Kiss Seen Around the World) Episodio #37: El caballero de Quahog (Mr. Saturday Knight) Canciones Episodio #38: El pez fuera de su estanque (A Fish Out of Water) Episodio #39: Emisión imposible (Emission Impossible) Episodio #40: Amar y morir en el sur (To Love and Die in Dixie) Episodio #41: Sexo entre animales (Screwed the Pooch) Episodio #42: Las raíces de los Griffin (Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?) Canciones **Interpretada por: Erik Osorio Episodio #43: Listo, dispuesto y discapacitado (Ready, Willing, and Disabled) Episodio #44: Un padre de familia muy especial (A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas) Episodio #45: Brian y Peter en acción (Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows) Episodio #46: Del método a la locura (From Method to Madness) Episodio #47: Enamorados y separados (Stuck Together, Torn Apart) Episodio #48: Viaje por Europa (Road to Europe) Episodio #49: Sugerencias del público (Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1) Curiosidades *En este episodio Stewie menciona "Dharma & Greg" en el doblaje original, pero en el doblaje mexicano se cambio por "El Chavo del Ocho". Episodio #50: Pide un deseo con la estrella de David (When You Wish Upon a Weinstein) Curiosidades *En una escena Peter canta "Naranja dulce, limón partido" pero en el doblaje original dice: "Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner fudge is made". *Por error, en una escena el personaje Jim Kaplan dice "Ese es el fondo de emergencia de Luis" cuándo debería decir "Ese es el fondo de emergencia de Lois". Canciones Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Fuzzy Door Productions Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2000